


Thirst

by huntedjunker



Series: Grimm Tales AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Foreplay, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntedjunker/pseuds/huntedjunker
Summary: A Grimm Tales monster re-imagining AU, featuring Junkrat as the big bad wolf, and Roadhog as a huntsman.A prompt for ‘Fawkes’, and ‘Hog’, in a state of lust during mating season.





	Thirst

The lone huntsman had likely not been expecting to stumble upon his anxious partner digging around in the mound of discarded clothes left out in plain view where they had set up camp. The scent of the human’s strong scent clung to the clothes, catching Fawkes’s attention – which plainly did not defuse the problem the large wolf was battling.

The heavy footfalls of the approaching huntsman hadn’t interrupted his present engagement; arse up and head down, alternately rubbing his muzzle back and forth over the clothes feverishly with loud snorts and coughs. Breathing in the scents deeply through his nose, burying his face into the soft pile to snuffle and disturb more of it, he slowly looked up to meet Hog’s gaze, panting. Standing determinedly on his three legs, his healed stump held raised close to his chest, he was breathing rapidly, his scrawny sides and belly heaving. The dense fur shielding his sheath moved in and out as he panted, thick pearls of pre-cum dripping from the glistening slit. The head of his cock had slid partially out to part his fur, the red flesh swollen, the walls of his lower belly and the base visibly pulsing.

An agitated whine, and the black wolf had joined his mate in a lopsided bound, after kicking himself free of whatever was tangled around his legs during his game nosing around Hog’s belongings. Scrabbling at the dirt before him, ears flicking back in a show of submission, Fawkes’s growl was stifled when he’d boldly stretched forward to shove his snout down into Hog’s crotch, the curl of his upper lip showing his sharp teeth in a snarl to lick rhythmically. The wolf’s long tongue scraped across the bulge of his keeper’s trousers, his saliva dampening the material to give rise to his encouraged arousal.

Fawkes’s musk was oppressive, his lust strengthening in the presence of his surprised partner, the disfigured wolf’s growls rumbling in his throat to test Hog’s temper, or resistance - he did not care in the midst of his heat, _what_ broke first. The small grunts he was making did not fade - rather, he kept up the vocalisations, resting a forepaw on the man’s knee to knead it with his thumb, his snout still buried.

Blowing across the damp patch, his lower belly tightening in need, a hoarse - “ _What took ya so long?!_ ” - his scruffy tail wagged excitedly faster in anticipation, sweeping the ground. He did not let up in his furious licking after his whispered plea – hind legs spread, arse raised, sheath and sac throbbing, he was impatient. He had no preferences to either be mounted again, to accept the huntsman’s hot dick despite their size difference, or to be granted sweet release in pounding his two-legged mate for a change.


End file.
